


Cherry Red Darling Nikiforov

by LeSinner



Series: Fruit Of Their Loins [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 17-year-old!Viktor, Actually I just mixed them all up, Age Reversal, First Time, M/M, Older Yuuri, Omega!Phichit, Omega!Victor, Omega!Viktor, Omegaverse, Powerful!Yuuri, Role Reversal, SMUT!, Silly Viktor, Slightly crack, So very very slight, Somewhere, Sort Of, SuperAlpha category, SuperOmega category, THERE IS PLOT, Teasing, Underage Viktor, Why Did I Write This?, alpha!yuuri, au!, heat - Freeform, omega!yuri, polygamous relationship, slight angst, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: The first time Yuuri makes love to his youngest Omega, just as he’s bottomed out, Viktor trembles, drools a bit, turns amazed lust-blown eyes at Yuuri and barely manages to form words.“Yuuuuri - your cock, your cock, Yuuri,” Viktor wails, “Your cock is magic, Yuuri!”Or: Viktor has his first heat with Yuuri and finally gets some action.*Set between instalments of this series.





	Cherry Red Darling Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, I just wanted to try something new. In the midst of world-building with various ideas on the main storyline, this little fucker just.... happened. I couldn't sleep because this plot bunny wouldn't let me! So, I was like, screw world-building, I just gotta write it and then post it, then wash my hands off this mess for a bit haha.
> 
> Anyway! Here's some background info:
> 
> For centuries the offspring of Alpha and Omega pairings were the only ones who were gifted with powers that could repel the demons that plagued the land. As such, Alphas and Omegas, being rare as they are, were not only obliged, but lawfully required to procreate. 
> 
> Eleven years prior, in the eastern war against demon lord Father, Katsuki Yuuri, at the tender age of 16, managed to turn the tides of war by compelling demons to fight against their brethren and eventually overtake the demon lord himself. It was at this war that Yuuri was recognised as an unmatched Alpha, the likes the world hasn't seen for at least the last 300 years.
> 
> However, despite the war that was supposedly won 11 years ago, a message from the gods foretell of a more terrifying war that could wipe out humanity looms over them all. Whether this war will happen tomorrow, or perhaps in the next 20 years, is unknown.
> 
> This had placed Yuuri in a unique position as his offspring could very well be some of the guardians of their race's survival. Unfortunately, Yuuri was too strong and only compatible Omegas could carry Yuuri's children to term. He has sired five children with Phichit Chulanont and Yuri Plisetsky, whom Yuuri loves and is devoted to, as shown by his doting need to see to his Omegas' emotional and physical well-being. He also showers his children with love and affection, spoiling them with attention and care.
> 
> It was in this setting that Viktor Nikiforov walked into Yuuri's life.
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov, on the other hand, was an unknown. He showed up out of nowhere and was overflowing with potential, being the first not to bow down to Yuuri's own spiritual energy. Yuuri himself feels intensely attracted to Viktor and has the overwhelming urge to breed the boy. Their union is further complicated by the depth of their feelings for one another and the rounds of miscommunication they suffer from.
> 
> It was with their union that the Katsuki household finds itself in the middle of a spiritual and political web the likes of which none of them could have ever imagined.
> 
> Ages:  
> Yuuri - 27  
> Phichit - 25  
> Yuri - 20  
> Viktor - 17
> 
>  
> 
> PS.  
> Omegas are NOT baby factories. But Phichit thinks he'd like to be a baby factory. He wants a whole cast for his favorite play/movie. Three guesses as to what the play could possibly be. Also, there are numerous perks to being a pregnant male Omega, chief of which was being doted on by Yuuri mehehe.

Yuuri steadies himself as he pumps in two - then three fingers inside Viktor. Were Yuuri any younger, and less experienced than his twenty-seven years, he may very well have blown his load ages ago.

 

Viktor was below him, long hair mussed, trembling legs splayed wide open for Yuuri, panting and whining, body jerking with every deep press Yuuri gifted Viktor’s prostate.

 

“Yuuri, _Yuuuuri_ , please, what are we waiting for, I want - _I want_ -” Viktor babbles at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri eyes Viktor’s red, red, red lips, his cute pink nipples, his cute little pucker where Viktor is leaking profusely around his fingers. Yuuri’s eye twitches at the rhythmic clenching his fingers can feel from inside Viktor.

 

Then he turns his gaze down at his own very _not insubstantial_ cock and grimaces. Thank god this wasn’t his first rodeo, because he knows that three fingers inside his Omega - or any of his Omegas, to be fair - wasn’t going to be enough. And Viktor totally didn’t know what he was asking for.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and digs deep inside himself for the endurance and fortitude he was widely known for.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri takes Viktor’s smaller hand and places it on his cock; immediately Viktor lovingly cradles Yuuri’s cock one-handedly. Yuuri releases Viktor’s one hand and takes his other, this time manipulating and bringing slender digits to Viktor’s own hole.

 

Viktor’s trembling seems to ratchet up a bit then settle down to base line. Viktor whines long and low.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeats, honestly nearing the end of his tether, “you’re very small and cute down here, darling, I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuuri punctuates this with the insertion of another finger, pumping slowly, and deeply into Viktor’s vice-like ass. Yuuri bends down to lick at a tempting, perky, cute nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

 

Viktor gasps, looking delirious with pleasure. He still had one hand on Yuuri’s cock but he brings up his other hand to his lips as though to muffle the sounds he makes. The tips of his fingers glimmer with his slick.

 

But Yuuri wants to _hear_ Viktor. So Yuuri slurps harder at Viktor’s cute, little nipple and nips at it. Then he pulls back, making a popping noise as he releases Viktor.

 

Viktor bawls helplessly and tears start to gather in his eyes. Yuuri thinks Viktor looks like he has stars in his eyes.

 

“ _Yuuuuuuri!_ Yuuri _, come onnn!_ ” Viktor sobs. Yuuri thinks Viktor is absolutely lovely and dots Viktor’s lips with the pre-cum Yuuri swiped from the head of Viktor’s cock.

 

Yuuri shudders and thinks he is incredibly lucky to have found this Omega. He loved all his Omegas, but Viktor - well, Viktor was different. Viktor was _exceptionally strong_ , and Yuuri didn’t have to hold back, didn’t have to restrain himself and keep a tight lid on his overwhelming spiritual energy. Already he could see his ki caressing Viktor’s young, seventeen-year-old body. Viktor shudders and responds by letting his own ki cover Yuuri.

 

God.

Seventeen.

A full year younger than Yurio at their first mating but so much more innocent. So child-like and sheltered from the world.

 

He’d have been content to wait until Viktor had reached adulthood, when Viktor was _ready_ , but Viktor’s first heat came so early, wreaking havoc with Yuuri’s senses. Viktor had come to him, hopeful, needy, and demanding.

 

Viktor had burst into the garden where Yuuri was lazily nuzzling and rocking into Phichit and -   _“Yuuri, you promised! You promised you’d mate me when I finally had my heat, you promised!”_

 

Thank god it was Phichit, the most understanding of his Omegas. If it were Yurio, Yurio probably would have… well, Yuuri doesn’t know exactly, but it wouldn’t have been nice.

 

Phichit surrendered Yuuri to Viktor, understanding what it was like to be in the throes of an Omegan heat, which was so different from an Alphan rut. This was, of course, only after Phichit was satisfied with his husband and the amount of cum Yuuri had pumped into his hole.

 

And here they were now. Viktor’s heat came so suddenly everything had to be put on hold, re-scheduled, and etc.

 

A powerful and conscientious man like Yuuri had little time to himself; _but_ a powerful and unique man like Yuuri did have the clout to simply demand it. Yuuri was so lucky his Omegas were so understanding and caring, so intelligent and efficient; expediting the process of scheduling and clearing off-days, handling matters in Yuuri’s stead. Yuuri had princess-carried Viktor (to Viktor’s giddy delight, nevermind the wet patches on his crotch and his ass that were obnoxiously visible and _dripping_ as Yuuri carried him about the property) to Yuuri’s bedroom with little worries.

 

The moment the bedroom door closed, Yuuri felt the way his ki started pressing and putting pressure on the walls. But Viktor remained unchanged, writhing and drooling on Yuuri’s sheets as though the ki Yuuri loosened his control over wasn’t the dangerous, bloodthirsty weapon it truly was.

 

Suffice it to say, Yuuri was very, _very_ strong. His spiritual energy was, so far, unmatched, thanks to his unique heritage.

 

With Yuuri somewhat lost in admiring his Omega, Viktor manages to surprise Yuuri and tug him down, trapping Yuuri with Viktor’s own graceful arms around his neck and lithe legs around his waist. They were so close VIktor’s lips brushed Yuuri’s as he spoke.

 

“Alpha, _please_ ,” Viktor begs, “I’ve been wanting this for so long, please. Please mark me, scent me, make love to me, breed me -  _oh! -_  please, _please_ breed me!”

 

Yuuri grits his teeth, takes a deep breath and tries to center himself.

 

“Darling, are you sure? We don’t have to breed yet - you’re only seventeen, and nobody would dare say anything against us.” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s glowing cheeks tenderly.

 

Viktor growls and gnaws petulantly on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t want to be the only unbred Omega in this house!”

 

Yuuri pauses, honestly taken aback. Viktor has _never_ mentioned this to Yuuri before, and with how Viktor has absolutely no trouble talking Yuuri’s ear off about  _everything_ , Yuuri finds himself confused.

 

“Is, what - Viktor, do you really want a baby?”

 

Viktor pouts up at Yuuri and gasps as Yuuri continues his task of stretching Viktor’s hole.

“Phichit and Yurio said pregnancy was a wonderful experience, Yuuri! You were always there, always loving them! The _sex marathons_ in this house are _legendary_ , Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri stares down at Viktor and lets loose a snort; he was vaguely amused, but still entirely too charmed by Viktor’s heart-shaped pout, sparkling blue eyes, and shaky moans.

 

“Sweetheart. Are you telling me you want to get knocked up just so we’d have sex everyday?” Bewildered, Yuuri’s language takes a cruder turn. “Darling, you haven’t even popped your cherry yet and you’re already planning our sex calendar?”

 

Viktor averts his eyes and bites his lip. “I just thought…. I just thought that if _I_ was pregnant, you’d always be near me like you are with Phichit these days.”

 

Well. Yes. Due to the unique requirements of his children, Yuuri had to feed his ki to his Omegas’ wombs directly to support the pregnancies; sex just happened to be brutally and deliciously efficient. On the other hand, pregnancy turned his Omegas into rather demanding and sex-starved predators. Hungry for food, for companionship, for entertainment, and for sex.

 

His Omegas’ pregnancies had Yuuri conveniently at his Omegas’ beck and call, and truly, Yuuri couldn’t be happier. This year it was Phichit; he was bearing twins this time! Yuuri was _so excited_.

 

Yuuri pulls his fingers out of Viktor - Viktor pouts around his groan, his hole felt _so_ empty - and gathers Viktor into his arms. He nuzzles his Omega’s scent glands, little, rouged, pulsating things resting on either side of Viktor’s slender neck and presses kisses all over Viktor’s face.

 

Yuuri pulls back to speak to Viktor. Viktor thwarts this attempt by hiding under Yuuri’s chin.

 

“My Omega, my precious Vitya. Sweetheart, have I been neglecting you?” Yuuri asks.

 

Viktor shakes his head, refusing to lift his face from his hiding spot. Yuuri kisses a shell-pink ear. “What’s wrong, Vitya?”

 

It takes a while, but Viktor finally offers, softly, “You didn’t want to claim me back then; you didn’t want to marry me. I thought maybe, a child….”

 

Yuuri winces.

 

Rejecting Viktor early in their relationship when the attraction and the bond between Viktor and Yuuri was near tangible in the air had, clearly, marked Viktor. Phichit and Yurio agreed that his initial treatment of Viktor was definitely not ideal, and rather hurtful. Had Yuuri acted that way with them they certainly would not have reacted as docilely.

 

Stunned, Yuuri croons to Viktor, shifting so that he had a lap full of warm and wet Omega; Yuuri lays feathery kisses down his jaw, noses up his throat, whispers praise and sweet, loving nonsense into his ear until Viktor caves and trembles and giggles and shifts restlessly, leaving trails of wetness over Yuuri’s thighs.

 

“My love, my sweet young thing,” - Viktor blushes; he adores being Yuuri’s sweet young thing - “you confused me, and I…”

 

Viktor peers at Yuuri through the fan of his long lashes, patiently waiting though his hips grind down relentlessly.

 

Yuuri groans, ashamed at having to bare the truth of his behavior so long ago.

 

“You have to understand, Viktor, I love you all. I would do anything for you, Phichit, and Yurio. I grew to love Phichit and Yurio until they were precious to me and _became_ mine; the emotional bond grew into a physical one. But you? There was almost no control, Viktor. My attraction to you was visceral and _dangerous_. I wanted to take you, mount you, and keep you here where I could provide for you and love you. And this was -” Yuuri bites his lip and pauses, hating to admit this the most, because it made him out to be some sort of rabid, primitive Alpha.

 

“This was all within the hour of meeting you, Viktor,” Yuuri continues, “I saw you and thought, _Mine_ ; I saw you and thought, _pretty young thing, I’ll breed you good_ . I probably wouldn’t have paused long enough to ask you for permission. Viktor, it took _both_ Phichit and Yurio to settle me down that night - and well into the morning, as well! Honestly, I was a beast and I was scared I’d hurt you. And when I kept you at arms length, it gave me the space to appreciate you more....”

 

Viktor gasps through the fingers covering his blushing face. He remembers that night. He remembers spending his first night at Hasetsu, infinitely envious at how Yuuri had loved his Omegas so _thoroughly_ and loudly; he remembers their combined scents permeating through the walls and floors; he also remembers wishing so hard that Yuuri would consider _Viktor_ as a potential mate.

 

Yuuri and his Omegas were unavailable the entire morning until late afternoon. When they had emerged from their private nest, Viktor was absolutely covetous of the glow on their skin, the languorous grace of their bodies, the far-off and sultry expressions that would every now and then cloud their faces at odd times, the slight limp they both seemed to luxuriate in. Viktor had studied them so closely and knew, _just knew_ , despite his total lack of experience, that these were all proof pointing to a glorious marathon of fucking - of love-making.

 

Viktor just wanted Yuuri to look at him the same way. Clumsily, Viktor attempted to capture Yuuri’s attention; but Yuuri had rejected all of Viktor’s advances. Convincing Yuuri to marry Viktor was an incredibly difficult and laborious process. Viktor still sometimes thinks that their marriage would not have happened were they not the strongest and most unique members of their biologies.

 

“You.... _Yuuuuri!_ ” Viktor exclaims, pleased and embarrassed, “So you really did want me, even back then? You really wanted to, erm, mount me right then and there?” Viktor asks, cheeks even more flushed than before, eyes gleaming and intent.

 

Yuuri grips Viktor’s hair, teasing out a whine from his Omega’s throat as he nibbles and sucks.

 

“You have no idea, sweetheart. And you were only sixteen, and I was so much older,” Yuuri whispers, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured into having me as yours just because we are who we are. So I decided I’d wait for you. Spend more time with you until you were sure of me. Let our feelings mature naturally.”

 

Viktor’s heart beats a staccato rhythm and he gazes down at this wonderful man whom he aches to be filled with. “Yuuri… I’ve always wanted you! I’ve… I’ve been chasing you my whole life, Yuuri. The moment I felt you at the great battle all those years ago, _I knew_. I’m sure, I’m so sure. I love you.”

 

And in that moment, all those months’ worth of longing was conveyed with a sweet kiss. " _Vitya_ , I love you, too." 

 

Then Viktor wiggles his perfect little butt, jerking Yuuri out of that perfect, romantic moment as his hands seek purchase on Viktor’s hips.

 

“Yuuri, _Yuuuri_ , will you fuck me now? You don’t have to breed me…. But Phichit said your cock was like magic and Grumpy Yuri said - “

 

Yuuri groans and covers Viktor’s lips with his hand. God, his Omegas were the neediest, the most ridiculous, and most demanding spouses in the entire universe!

 

To silence Viktor, Yuuri flips their positions and slithers down Viktor’s body to blow air at Viktor’s leaking hole.

 

Viktor’s body jerks and near folded in half in surprise, a moan punched out from his lungs.

 

“ _Yuuuri!_ ” Viktor yowls, but he forces his body to settle and spread his legs wider for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri wastes no time; he laps up Viktor’s slick, sucks and bites around his rim, spread and tugs at it with his thumbs, chases the taste of him all the way inside his hole.

 

Viktor convulses around him, moaning and sobbing; Yuuri kept going until Viktor’s thighs started shaking uncontrollably around his ears, until the slick was a gleaming mess between Viktor’s thighs, pooling on the bed sheets.

 

Viktor writhes wildly, and he tugs at Yuuri’s hair in distress, pulling and sobbing at the same time. The feeling was overwhelming for Viktor, dripping wet, and with that unnamable feeling of voluptuousness; he could feel his muscles clenching on Yuuri’s tongue and he wishes so desperately it was Yuuri’s cock, instead.

 

“Ah - _ah! Yuuri!_ I’m going to come, Yuuri, I don’t want to come without you inside me, please, _Yuuuuuuri_!”

 

With one final slurp, Yuuri pulls back and sucks and nips at Viktor’s inner thighs, tonguing the scent glands at the crease where torso and thigh met.

 

He gives Viktor a moment to settle down and pauses to admire the lovely wet mess that was Viktor Nikiforov on Yuuri’s bed until Viktor’s twitching subsides.

 

“Vitya, keep your hands on the headboard, and don’t take your eyes off me.”

 

Dazed, Viktor only manages a confused “What?” before Yuuri dives in for Viktor’s pretty pink cock, laving the head relentlessly, sucking biting kisses down the shaft and sucking Viktor’s balls into his mouth. He grips the base of Viktor’s cock, and in a well-practiced move, takes Viktor into his mouth and slips his fingers into Viktor’s hole, sucking and pumping and setting a brisk, unrelenting pace.

 

Viktor wails and thrashes as much as he was able, screaming and panting loudly as he watches his husband pleasure him through wide, crazed eyes.

 

“ _Yuuri,_ oh, _oh, unnnn,_ yes, yes _, Yuuri, yes, Yuuri, yes, Yuuri, yes_ Yuuri _,_ yes _Yuuri, ohhhh, yessssYuuuuuri!”_

 

And when Viktor comes, he comes dry, and Yuuri whines because Viktor was _just so beautiful_. Yuuri surges forward to shower Viktor in kisses, licking and nipping him all over.

 

Weakly, Viktor pouts and swats at Yuuri.

 

“My Alpha,” Viktor starts, out of breath from the orgasm Yuuri had given him, limp as a wet noodle, “my Alpha is just, just _so_ mean.”

 

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Yuuri giggles, “you have to build up your stamina, sweetheart.”

 

Viktor pouts and was no doubt going to wax poetic on the cruelty his Alpha doled out on his poor, virginal Omega when Yuuri carries on, kissing, scenting and breathing Viktor in, “But you’re so beautiful like this, Vitya. So lovely. So sweet, so soft; so _fragrant_. I wish I could keep you like this forever. Would you like that darling?”

 

Viktor's eyes grew as huge as saucers. A whimper escapes him. Katsuki Yuuri was just _so -_!! Viktor has no words. Viktor covers his eyes with one hand and takes a deep breath. When Yuuri manages to pry the hand away to kiss the pad of each ivory finger, Viktor had gathered his resolve.

 

Viktor looks Yuuri in the eye and says, “Yuuri, fuck me. If you don’t, I’ll… _you’ll_ regret it!”

 

Yuuri pauses, and contemplates Viktor as he slides Viktor’s fingers into his mouth, suckling on them.

 

Viktor trembles and watches as Yuuri overloads Viktor with sensation again. Yuuri raises a brow when Viktor gnaws on his lip, unsure on how to proceed.

 

Viktor’s eyes begin to water, and a desperate sort of hopeless desire overtakes him. A sob escapes him. Quietly, Viktor asks, “Yuuri, please?”

 

Yuuri kisses Viktor deeply, lovingly; he shifts the both of them, and slides his cockhead over where Viktor was winking at him filthily.

 

“Yes, Vitya, good boy,” and then he slowly push-pull-pushes into Viktor. Viktor was so wet that Yuuri’s cock sliding in makes wet, filthy sounds. Yuuri has to bite himself to keep from losing control.

 

Below him, Viktor’s lips were open in a trembling “ _O_ ,” his nails and fingers digging into Yuuri’s arm and torso. Viktor shifts so he could watch Yuuri slide home into him, the sight entrancing and overwhelming him. For Viktor, it feels like a hundred tiny, wet, slick,  delicious orgasms with each slide of Yuuri’s cock.

 

Viktor, is near incoherent; Yuuri hears him babbling to himself in Russian. Thankfully, having Yurio as a mate prepared him for this, because this is absolutely precious and adorable.

 

“ _Oh wow, I’m really tight, aren't I; Yuuri’s so big; oh, oh, my slick is wetting his pubes, the bed; we’re soaked! Ah he gave me a hickey on my thigh; oh this is unbelievable, oh! Oh, amazing, yes, more, oh!”_

 

Yuuri wants so badly to listen more but he had to focus on not shoving his cock in the tight, wet space between Viktor’s thighs and taking his pleasure.

 

When Yuuri is finally balls deep, Yuuri heaves as though he’s run a marathon. He turns his eyes to trail over Viktor’s perfect, young body to hold Viktor’s gaze as he grinds down on him. Viktor closes his eyes at the sensation, bites his lip, throws his arms around Yuuri and dramatically flopps backwards. Surprised, Yuuri is once again dragged downs.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks. Viktor has yet to say a thing and when has Viktor ever been silent? Yuuri pets Viktor’s trembling limbs as Viktor hides his face in Yuuri’s neck

 

When Viktor lifts his face to peer up at Yuuri, his eyes are manic and lust-blown, his lips perfectly red and open, drool dribbling down one side, his cheeks a perfect match for his lips, and, as Yuuri drags his gaze downward, Viktor’s nipples are pebble-hard and so very pink; his cock is red, swollen, and pretty, spurting viscous fluid on Viktor’s belly.

 

“ _Yuuuuri_ \- your cock, your cock, Yuuri,” Viktor sobs, “Your cock is _magic_ , Yuuri, how could you have kept this from me?! Oh, _Yuuuuri_.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later (hours? A day? Yuuri can’t tell anymore), Yuuri is on his back, still knotted to Viktor, and pumping seed into him. It took a while for the lucidity to burn out, and for their Alpha and Omega instincts to take control.

 

Viktor is blissed out, down for the count, cheek flat on Yuuri’s pectoral, achingly beautiful and young. Yuuri breathes out a sigh. For their first mating (and during Viktor’s first heat!) Viktor was borderline absurd, but still incredibly sexy.

 

And Viktor was amazing. Absolutely amazing. Halfway through their mating, Yuuri had let loose his ki and Viktor _responded_. He didn’t faint or choke, or struggle to breathe. Viktor’s own energy, though young and slightly less powerful, was a match for his; their ki was shared equally between them, and it made their mating all the more special.

 

“Yuuri?,” Viktor slurrs. Oh, Yuuri thinks. He’s awake.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Yuuri, next time I wanna ride you.” Yuuri chokes on his saliva and his cock twitches violently in Viktor. Viktor moans laboriously, clearly running on fumes. “Phich said it was his favorite pastime.”

 

Before Yuuri could respond, Viktor was out like a light.

 

Yuuri groans. He _does_ have the stamina, and he _does_ love his Omegas, but sometimes he feels he has the world’s silliest, most onerous pack of Omegas there ever were.

 

God help him if their heats every synced.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

 

“ _Yuuri, oh Yuuuuuri, you’re amazing, so amazing, yes, please, yes, Yuuri! Oh, I want to ride you some more, Yuuri_ \- God, Viktor, you were so loud, we could hear you in the common areas!”

 

Yuuri slowed his pace. He was on his way to their private nest when he heard Yurio’s voice.

 

_Ah. Bonding, maybe? Or was Yuri teasing Viktor again?_

 

Yurio and Viktor’s relationship was a funny one, with the score split evenly between them.

 

Viktor shrieked and giggled, “Yes! Yes, I _did_ ride his dick! It was magical! It was _magical!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri froze on the spot and felt his ears burning. His youngest Omega was just so… crazy sometimes.

 

“I wish I could sleep with it inside me _all_ night; I’d like to be ridden all night, I think,” came Viktor’s voice.

 

Yuuri hears a low, drawn out whimper-moan that he intimately knows belongs to Yurio.

 

“He did that to me when I asked once,” Yurio confesses, “He said I was a _good boy_ and promised to keep it inside me until morning.” Yurio trailed off, sounding smug despite the tremor in his voice.

 

Audibly, Viktor perked up. “ _Really?? Tell me all about it, please!_ Phichit told me stories about them, that’s where I got the idea of riding Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri swallowed. So this was where Viktor got his ideas!

 

On another day, he would have humbly slunk in and offered himself as tribute to his younger Omegas but not today. He figured he ought to let his Omegas bond a bit more. Besides, he was exhausted from all the training today!

 

Maybe the kids will let Papa sleep in their nest? Yeah. Yeah, good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, super sleepy here, and just pushed and pushed and pushed until this baby was born.  
> Do tell leave some constructive criticism. Was too tired to read through everything, especially the notes! And Christ, my grammar and tenses! Ayayyyyyyyy. Hope you can ignore them!
> 
> AND! I also hope you enjoyed this piece of smut with some plot. Ridiculous, really.


End file.
